Random, pure and simple
by Green is Not Your Enemy
Summary: ever since raven lost a bet and went to school life got a little wacky. what's this? a cross over? come and see. maybe you'll like it? who knows?::FINISHED::
1. Default Chapter

A/n: hey there! My names falcon32 and I'm slightly crazy. Slightly. Anyway, this is a story about raven beast boy and the rest of the titans. Including the as told by ginger gang. But their rarely mentioned. So. On with the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own teen titans and as told by ginger I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Raven's revenge. Hold the applause.  
  
"Why must I do this pointless act?" asked a very annoyed raven.  
  
"because you lost the bet. Now you pay the price." Said a very happy beast boy.  
  
~~ Flash back. ~~ " ok raven. If I lose I leave you alone for the rest of your life. If you lose you go to a school of your choice. Got it?" said beast boy setting up the game station.  
  
"I am going to prove to you that this game is pointless."  
  
5 minutes later. raven is looking through a list of schools while beast boy is in the form of a monkey jumping up and down.  
  
" I have chosen lucky junior high."  
  
" good you start tommarow."  
  
~~ End flash back ~~  
  
"ok class. We will be having a new student for the next 4 months. So please be kind." Said the teacher.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and some yelling outside.  
  
"don't make me go demonic on you!"  
  
"come on gothic girl- I mean demon child- I mean raven!"  
  
"Alright now I'm mad!"  
  
the teacher walked over and opened the door.  
  
"what is going on out here?!"  
  
suddenly a fight broke out between a girl in a black cloak and a boy with green skin. While a half man half robot tried to brake them up. Keyword: tried. There's the first chapter. Read and review! 


	2. meet the student

A/n: please ignore the uncapitalized and misspelled stuff. That's a real problem for me. Now, on with the story! So is punctuation and grammer by the way. Punctuation and grammer is a problem for me as you can plainly see. Hey! That rymed! And never fear! There will be a soft moment during the Christmas chapter! So keep reviewing!  
  
Ch.2. meet the student  
  
Meanwhile after the teacher closed the door behind her everyone started talking.  
  
"Dohdy! Macey! Over here!" ginger called her friends over.  
  
"so, who do you think the new kid is?" asked Macey.  
  
"why don't we go and see the fight?" said Dohdy.  
  
They agreed and went to the window that was on the door to see cyborg hiding beast boy and telling him that he shouldn't have upset Raven, while 3 teachers held back a thrashing raven. (heh, heh. Used an english term.) she was screaming the same three words over and over. " lemme at him! Lemme at him!" (not what you expected?)  
  
Suddenly all the windows burst. Raven slowly calmed down. She walked up to the cowering beast boy after the teaches let go.  
  
" I'll deal with you later." Her voice leaked venom.  
  
Beast boy cowered even more. The teachers that were drawn out by the commotion went back into their classrooms. Dohdy, Macey, and ginger went back to their seats as the teacher and Raven came in.  
  
" well class, I would like you to meet Raven, She our temporary student for the next four months. Tell me Raven, why are you in my classroom?"  
  
"because my shcedule told me to?"  
  
"very funny, nice try."  
  
" I lost a bet, ok?"  
  
"I am not even going to ask. Take a seat next to miss foutly."  
  
Raven sat down at the empty seat next to ginger. Ginger stared. She looked her over and observed Raven's features.  
  
" it's impolite to stare."  
  
" sorry."  
  
The day dragged on and finally it was time to go home.  
  
Back at the tower.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
A/n: that's all the time for now! Tune in next time, same bat time. Same bat channel. I need to go chug down more pounds of sugar! 


	3. BEAST BOY BASHING AND THE MALL OF SHOPPI...

A/n: please ignore the uncapitalized and misspelled stuff. That's a real problem for me. Now, on with the story! So is punctuation and grammar by the way. Punctuation and grammar is a problem for me as you can plainly see. Hey! That rhymed! And never fear! There will be a soft moment during the Christmas chapter! So keep reviewing!  
  
Ch.3 BEAST BOY BASHING AND THE MALL OF SHOPPING!  
  
WHAM!  
  
Beast boy was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you." Raven said rather coldly.  
  
When she was walking away the game station exploded.  
  
" NO! " Yelled Cyborg and beast boy.  
  
" I need to be alone." Said raven.  
  
Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire crawled out from behind the counter.  
  
" Beast boy, what did you do to make raven so angry? " said Starfire.  
  
Raven came back down.  
  
" AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!"  
  
WHAM! Beast boy was thrown against the wall, again.  
  
" Ouch that hurts! Dude, get over it!" beast boy bawled.  
  
WHAM! Beast boy was yet again thrown against the wall.  
  
" Tell them why I'm so Mad. " raven growled.  
  
" Ok, ok! Just don't hurt me! I called her a demonic child! Ok there I said it! Can I get down now?"  
  
She let him drop down, and went to her room. Beast boy turned into a cheetah and sprinted to the safety of his room.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Cyborg and Starfire went to check up on beast boy. When they got there he had the covers pulled up to his chin.  
  
"I see ravens." He whispered.  
  
Cyborg sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh beast boy? This isn't the sixth sense."  
  
Starfire looked confused.  
  
"What is the sixth sense? Is it a drink?"  
  
This time Cyborg did an anime faint.  
  
" I'll explain later. Anyway, the coast is clear. Raven's in her room doing homework."  
  
Beast boy got out of his bed and went downstairs. Cyborg went to work fixing the game station. While robin and beast boy put their patience to the ultimate test explaining the movie the sixth sense to Starfire. The next day was Saturday. Ever since yesterday's events beast boy either turned into a very small animal and hid or ran out of the room whenever raven was in the same room with him. Fortunately, raven just ignored him. A few hours after they woke up robin called a meeting.  
  
"There was a robbery at the first national bank. I think slade is behind this."  
  
Raven leaned over and whispered to Cyborg, " pay up he thinks its slade."  
  
Cyborg grumbled and handed her a $50 bill. Robin saw this but continued.  
  
"Anyway we know where he is going to strike next. Let's go."  
  
When they got there they were too late. It had already been cleaned out. Apparently, the alarms were cut. So, very downtrodden they headed home. The next day was Sunday. Starfire convinced raven to go 'to the mall of shopping'. (Dun, dun, dun.) but there was one store raven wouldn't go into.  
  
" NO! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME NO! IT'S TOO PINK!"  
  
"What's wrong with pink?"  
  
"Why can't we go into hot topic?"  
  
" it's scary!"  
  
"precicely. Besides, pink burns my eyes."  
  
"beast boy was right you are gothic."  
  
" your going to regret saying that."  
  
Raven used her telepathy to make all the pink dresses wrap themselves around starfire.  
  
" is pink nice now?"  
  
raven left, leaving starfire in mid- air wrapped in pink dresses. A few hours later starfire came home covered in pink fuzz.  
  
"what happened to you?" said beast boy.  
  
"raven did this to me."  
  
"who?"  
  
" raven."  
  
"where?" said beast boy going into a skitzophrenic fit.  
  
Cyborg smiled.  
  
" raven."  
  
"where?"  
  
"over there."  
  
"Where? Where?"  
  
"behind you."  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" beast boy passed out.  
  
Raven came down.  
  
" what happeded to beast boy?"  
  
" uh nothing." Cyborg lied. 


	4. fruit punch, tofu turkey, and a green ra...

A/n: IMPORTANT! My friend Amy added one of the parts to the x-mas scene. I'll tell you where she put it. NOW! ON WITH THE STORY! Ch.4 fruit punch tofu turkey and a green raven!  
  
"You're lying. I can tell. And have you forgotten that I can read minds? You tortured him by saying my name. Good"  
  
She left. They gaped. They thought she was going to yell at them. Beast boy slowly calmed down from the experience. Raven just plain ignored him. Soon it was time for Halloween. Raven's favorite time of year.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Raven answered it. She scared the 5- year olds.  
  
"Next victim."  
  
Robin scolded her for doing that and forced her to stand watch outside and give candy to the kids. She was sitting down when she sensed a presence. She looked around but saw nobody. Suddenly Cyborg came up behind her and pored fruit punch on her.  
  
"Cyborg."  
  
"Yes raven?"  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"No raven."  
  
"You do now!"  
  
She chased after him with a pumpkin carving knife. Beast boy saw all the commotion and turned into a rat to hide under the couch. But they forgot about it the next day courtesy of video games and in raven's case. Books.  
  
The one week later.  
  
" Almost there. One. More. Level." Cyborg said playing his game on the newly fixed game station. Suddenly. It blew up again. Beast boy came running down stairs screaming. Raven came stomping downstairs her eyes glowing blood red.  
  
" You read my diary?!?!" she screamed. The dishes in the dishwasher and sink exploded. Cyborg was counting his money for a new game station.  
  
" HEAD FOR THE HILLS! CODE YELLOW! I REPEAT! CODE YELLOW!" yelled robin as the couch exploded. Beast boy was hiding in the cupboard in the form of an ant. Cyborg, robin and Starfire ran for the hall. They heard her scream.  
  
" Where is he?!?! I'll ring his neck!!!"  
  
They saw a green cat sneaking into the hall when raven's back was turned.  
  
" Good news!" said Cyborg. "We have enough money for a new game station and a couch. Plus the dishes are done!"  
  
Robin, Starfire and beast boy sweat dropped. Suddenly, all the windows in the living room shattered. They looked at each other and headed for each other's rooms in an attempt to hid beast boy.  
  
" Dude! This is becoming a cliché! With me running and hiding and all."  
  
Suddenly there was a short interlude where Jimminy cricket came and sang let your conscience be your guide. Then it went back to the show. (Remember this part. You'll understand later why I put it here. I hope.) But just like on Halloween. Everyone forgot about it the next day. Suddenly, the scene changed to thanks giving because the author said so.  
  
" This isn't real turkey this is tofu!"  
  
Beast boy glared at Cyborg's remark.  
  
"So? I've been a turkey."  
  
Cyborg smiled.  
  
"I bet you have. But show us."  
  
Beast boy turned into a turkey and Cyborg chased him all around the tower with a butcher knife. Robin sighed.  
  
" Just another wacky day. Excuse me."  
  
He got up from the table and left the room. You can hear the banging of skull on wood in the distance. When robin came back there was a huge bump on his head.  
  
" I'll do my part and be anti- social. I'll be in my room." Said raven in her usual monotone voice. She too left the table and went to her room.  
  
Starfire looked at robin.  
  
" Robin. What is thanks giving?"  
  
"Not now star. My head hurts."  
  
Soon Cyborg came back with a struggling green turkey. Who turned into a cheetah. The green animal tried to take a swipe at Cyborg but Cyborg dropped him. On his head. He looked like this -O_o.  
  
The next day.  
  
Cyborg was playing his NEW video games on his NEW game station with his NEW controller on the NEW couch. LOL, Lots of news.  
  
" YES! NEW HIGH SCORE!"  
  
"Can I play?" asked Starfire.  
  
" NO! MY GAME!" said Cyborg like a five- year old hugging the game station.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
" YES! NEW HIGH SCORE!"  
  
"Can I play?" asked Starfire.  
  
" NO! MY GAME!  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Robin what is Christmas?"  
  
"It's a holiday that people celebrate."  
  
"What do they celebrate."  
  
"Joy and family."  
  
"Robin"  
  
"Yeah, Starfire?"  
  
"What is a holiday?"  
  
Robin and Starfire were putting up a tree while beast boy was looking for decorations.  
  
" Come on raven get into the spirit."  
  
" Yes raven please! Get into the spirit of x-mas."  
  
" Allow me." Said Cyborg.  
  
He pored what he thought was red and green paint. Keyword there: thought.  
  
" I would kill you if it weren't for the fact that you pored colored glue on me."  
  
"Heh so raven. Just curious. What was that diary entry that beast boy read again."  
  
" The one where Starfire 'accidentally' pored pink paint on me while painting her room."  
  
She gave a shudder with much difficulty.  
  
" I was blind for a week."  
  
The boy went to the floor laughing.  
  
"what is wrong with pink?"  
  
raven glared at her.  
  
"it's too bright and cheery. I like dark colors like black and blue."  
  
Starfire held out a powder blue ornament.  
  
"like this?"  
  
"no! like the color of me cloak. And you two will be in the hospital once I'm done with you."  
  
They immediately stopped laughing. Cyborg got a giant spatula he won at a carnival ant tried to get her out with that. After many showers she finally got the red and green out of her.  
  
The next day.  
  
Raven was walking the halls observing the trees.  
  
" if I see anymore green, I am going to puke."  
  
Ginger walked past her with a green sweater.  
  
"God help me!"  
  
She ran to the lav holding her stomache.  
  
A few hours later she walked into a classroom with a lot of trees and red and green banners and lights.  
  
" not again!"  
  
she ran to the bathroom looking as green as the trees.  
  
A/n: this is the part my friend wrote. When I go like this O_o then it is over.  
  
Ginger walked into the bathroom.  
  
" raven? Are you allright?"  
  
raven clutched her stomach.  
  
" no. infact this whole ho, ho, ho this is just completely making me sick."  
  
Ginger looks at raven weirdly.  
  
" you mean you don't believe in Christmas?"  
  
Raven glares at ginger.  
  
" no."  
  
" oh, come on. Everybody believes in Santa and the joy of giving one time or another." Ginger said cheerfully.  
  
" statistics show that Santa is a fake and obease old man who needs to die." Raven snapped angrily. Ginger felt tears start to form at her eyes so, she turned and ran. Raven smirked at her evil deed at destroying ginger's Christmas mood. O_o ( that was my friends part that she wrote. She thinks that raven is evil. But I think she's just misunderstood.) suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
" that wasn't very nice."  
  
" you stay out of this you stupid conscience."  
  
" but you know it wasn't nice. Don't make me get jimminy cricket over here."  
  
" no anything but that! Great now I feel guilty and have to apologize, But first," she said woozily like she was drunk. " I must give up the rest of my half undigested lunch to the sewage system."  
  
She vomited in the toilet again.  
  
A/N: yay! I got a review. So tell me what you think. Next time: ch.5 friends and birds. 


	5. coat hanger beast boy, raven's new frien...

A/n: sorry it took so long to update. I was either sleeping. Studying. (Darn those midterms!) Or playing my Gamecube. So please don't get mad. And sorry this is so short, DARN WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!! Hey there insanelycruel! You have to update!! And fast!! But add a wee bit more detail. You were confusing me! Guess what? My birthday is on Jan. 8. That's 3 day's from now. Or was it 2? Oh well. Hey insanelycruel? Good luck on da mid terms! Stupid mid terms! Now. On with the story.  
  
CH.5. Coat hanger beast boy, raven's new friend, and other stuff.  
  
Raven found ginger silently crying on a stairwell.  
  
"Hey. Sorry about that. It's just that all this green is making me green myself. When I fell green I have a tendency to snap out more than usual." Her eye twitched.  
  
"It's ok I new St. Nick wasn't real anyway."  
  
Raven held out her hand.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Ginger shook it.  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Good. Maybe now my stupid conscience I didn't even know I had one."  
  
(A/N: GASP! Raven was being nice! School is changing her.)  
  
After school...  
  
Raven was walking home when-  
  
"Hey raven! Wait up!"  
  
Raven stopped and looked behind her. She saw Dohdy, (SP???) Macey, and ginger.  
  
"Hey ginger."  
  
" Raven, this is Dohdy, and Macey. Dohdy, Macey, this is raven. The new kid."  
  
" Oh joy. Another nickname. Right next to Rae, gothic girl, and demon child." She said sarcastically as she ticked them off her fingers.  
  
"Ignore the last one."  
  
"I'm Dohdy, nice to meet you, I think."  
  
"I'm Macey. I see your one to speak your mind."  
  
"Yes. That's why I don't talk very much. Listen I've gotta get going. Savvy?" (A/N: yes. I watched pirates of the Caribbean too.)  
  
Ginger looked sad that she was leaving.  
  
"Well maybe we could go with you. And you know. Hang out."  
  
"Ok, but I'm gonna have to sneak you in."  
  
They started walking toward titan's tower.  
  
Raven started thinking.  
  
'Why am I being so nice? I've never been this nice before! Never ever! Did I just think never ever? I'm going to kill beast boy.'  
  
They reached the tower. Ginger Dohdy and Macey awed. They walked up to the speaker box Cyborg built at the front door. Though they have no idea why.  
  
"Open up Cyborg. It's me."  
  
Then a voice came from the speaker box. In the background was beast boy screaming when he heard raven's voice.  
  
"The voices they're everywhere! Help! I see raven's! Look! There's one right there, and there oh look out Cyborg!"  
  
Raven sweat dropped.  
  
"Yo! Raven you made me lose!  
  
"Do you REALLY expect me to care you big baby?"  
  
"No but still..."  
  
"Just let me in!"  
  
"Touchy, touchy."  
  
The lock clicked and they went inside.  
  
Raven snuck ginger Dohdy and Macey into the hallway outside her room.  
  
"Wait out here." Raven was about to go into her room when...  
  
"Can't we go in with you?"  
  
Raven turned to Dohdy.  
  
"No nobody goes in my room."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I enjoy a little thing called privacy."  
  
She handed them a phone.  
  
" Here call your parents and tell them where you are. I'll be right out."  
  
She went into her room. She closed and locked the door. She changed into casual wear. Ever since slade's defeat crime was a little low. So she wore faded baggy jeans and a baggy black T-shirt with a hood that said ' never surrender. Never die.' On it. She checked to make sure every thing was the way she left it in her room. I think you can guess why. And fed her pet bird: Zinthos, who flew to her shoulder before she closed the door.  
  
"Good news," said raven. "I just had a stroke of brilliance."  
  
They followed raven into the game room where robin, Cyborg, and beast boy were playing a racing game. Starfire was looking on while drinking mustard. Raven stood next to Starfire, behind the couch. Suddenly the screen flashed WINNER: CYBORG. Cyborg did a victory dance. Raven's eyes glowed white as the gamestation glowed black and lifted off the ground.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" screamed Cyborg and beast boy in union. Robin just stared.  
  
Starfire inched away from raven.  
  
"Succumb to my demands and just maybe your precious gamestation will go free."  
  
Beast boy looked fearful as the gamestation slowly began to rise.  
  
"Ok! Ok. What do you want?"  
  
Raven smirked. Beast boy flinched.  
  
"Glad you could see it my way. I made some new friends today. Though I am still unaware how. So treat them with kindness and respect. Savvy?"  
  
They all nodded as the gamestation lowered. Starfire flew up and locked raven in a death grip of a hug.  
  
"Oh raven! You have made new friends! I shall go make pudding of happiness now."  
  
Starfire flew into the kitchen. Every one looked at each other and flew to either their rooms, the training room, or the roof. Well raven and her new friends went to the roof.  
  
" Best view of the city." said raven as she sat on the edge of the roof.  
  
Ginger sat down next to her followed by the other's.  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
After a while raven spoke.  
  
"You two better go home. Savvy?"  
  
The next day...  
  
"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" shouted beast boy.  
  
Beast boy was hung about 30 feet in the air by Cyborg's latest invention. The extendable coat rack. You see, beast boy beat Cyborg at his favorite game. You fill in the rest. Robin and raven stood a few feet away from the dangling changeling.  
  
"Should we help him?" whispered robin.  
  
They looked at each other. Then at beast boy.  
  
"NAAAAAAHHHH." They said in union. Then went to the training room.  
  
Beast boy whimpered.  
  
"Why must I be tortured?"  
  
Raven came down because she forgot her tea. She looked up at beast boy and smiled. Smiled!  
  
"I'm smiling. That should scare you."  
  
Beast boy whimpered. Starfire came through the door back from the mall. She noticed beast boy.  
  
"Oh beast boy! Are you in need of assistance?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you Starfire."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, got her tea and headed for the roof. 


	6. mental help for BB,inside the mirror, an...

A/n: hi! It's me! Falcon32! Did ya miss me? Sorry I was away. I just needed to contact my co-authors. And there names are *drum roll starts*  
  
Amy! * Amy comes up on stage *  
  
Neil! * Neil follows Amy *  
  
Jason! *Jason follows Neil*  
  
And Cory! *Cory follows Jason*  
  
Thank you thanks you. And welcome co-authors! When one of the co authors come on, an author's note will come up. K? So on with the story!  
  
Amy: hey there.  
  
Neil: hi.  
  
Cory: mwhahahahahahahahaha! My name is also insanelycruel. Mwhahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Falcon32: enough with the introductions already! I said on with the story!  
  
CH. 6.: Mental help for BB, inside the mirror, and the signs of the apocalypse.  
  
After school...  
  
Beast boy lost a bet and was forced to read, and Cyborg was forced to look thoughtful for 3 hours. Raven came in.  
  
"Woah! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Beast boy's reading Cyborg is thinking, and I have a conscience! I'm going insane!"  
  
Raven calmed down.  
  
"Ok that's enough. I'll be back before you can spell antidisastablishmentarienism. Savvy?"  
  
(A/N: hey! Co authors Neil here!) Raven went up to her room and found Cyborg and beast boy there.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"  
  
(A/N: hey Neil. I thought CY and BB were down in the living room.)  
  
" T- The T-T-TV b-b-b-b-b-broke. A-and I-I-I-I h-had t-to use y-y-y-yours." Cyborg stuttered.  
  
(A/N: hi falcon32 here. For your entertainment, and ability to understand. I added this little piece so that you guys will know why they were in two places at once.)  
  
"But I thought you were down stairs."  
  
"Naah! Those were statues star made. Though I have no clue why."  
  
(A/N: I'M BACK! Yes it's me Neil.)  
  
Beast boy sat up from the bed.  
  
"Hey Cy. Maybe we could go to robin's room. Her TV's full of gothic channels."  
  
(A/N: hey falcon32 here!)  
  
Raven glared at him. Beast boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
He ran away screaming.  
  
Down in the living room...  
  
Beast boy was running around screaming. Robin and Starfire just followed him with their eyes. Finally when beast boy ran by them again robin stuck out his arm and coat hangered him.  
  
Back in raven's room...  
  
"CYBORG! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR GOING IN MY ROOM!"  
  
Raven picked up her mirror that held her emotions. Cyborg got sucked into it.  
  
In the mirror...  
  
Timid and happy approached Cyborg. Happy spoke.  
  
"Sorry Cyborg we can't help you. This is your punishment."  
  
Back in the living room...  
  
(A/N: hey! Co-author Jason here.)  
  
Raven just came down. Beast boy walked up to her.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
(A/N: Move over! I got an idea! Falcon32 here.)  
  
Cyborg just walked down, he got out safely when he threatened happy and timid with his proton cannon. Raven slapped beast boy into the already broken TV.  
  
(A/N: Jason and Amy are here.)  
  
Jason's part -  
  
" Now we have to buy a net TV!" cried Cyborg in dismay.  
  
Amy's part -  
  
Then he thought of something.  
  
"Is my game station hurt?"  
  
Ignoring Cyborg, raven turned to beast boy.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you even if all of human kind depended on it." Her eye twitched.  
  
(A/N: falcon32 and Neil here!)  
  
Falcon32-  
  
Beast boy stood up. The anime stars we circling his head. He shot his finger up in the air.  
  
"One plus one is one on a bun."  
  
Raven slapped her fore- head and shook her head.  
  
"What a sad, strange little man."  
  
Neil -  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light and 3 green aliens who were holding pizza boxes were standing before them. Beast boy came back to his senses.  
  
" Oh yeah, about that log distance phone call. I'm sorry it's just that I was hungry and Starfire's phone was the only one I could find and-"  
  
Suddenly his lips glowed black and his mouths snapped shut. Raven looked angry.  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Then, beast boy went back into his stupid state. He ran to his room and came back with a chicken.  
  
Neil -  
  
" I wanna fly, Cyborg!"  
  
He puts the chicken on his head.  
  
" Fly chicken! Fly!"  
  
Falcon32: "I'll take over from here" -  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. While beast boy ran around the room. Raven shot her finger up in the air, and an anime light bulb appeared over her head.  
  
" Apparently, beast boy hit his head so hard, that any intelligence he had left was wiped from his mind, and he is unable to change into animals until we solve the problem and change him back."  
  
Robin scratched his head.  
  
" Do you come with subtitles?"  
  
Raven sweat dropped.  
  
" Ok. I'll say it in your language. Stupid dialect. He got a big boo boo and is stupider than before, and now he can't change into the prettiful animals."  
  
"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Beast boy then interrupted.  
  
"And that's the way the cookie crumbles."  
  
Raven sweat dropped.  
  
" He needs mental help."  
  
Cyborg got an idea.  
  
"Since, this happened when he hit his head, maybe if we hit his head again, he'll go back to normal."  
  
Raven was about to speak when beast boy interrupted her.  
  
"Buttered toast."  
  
Robin and Cyborg sweat dropped.  
  
" As I was about to say. I suggest we call a doctor. He can be examined and see how long this will last."  
  
A/N: well? What do you think?  
  
Cory: I am insane! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahha!  
  
Falcon32: yes. Everyone knows that. Well I need to sleep. Gasp! It's only 9:00! Well that gives me time to work on 3 years later. I FINALLY got the IM's for beast boy and raven. What do you think? It's either DaRk_GoTh_RuLeR or lil'blackbird for raven and either changelingking or greendynamo52 for beast boy. What do you think? 


	7. at the doc's house and in the twighlight...

A/n: hi! It's me! Falcon32! Did ya miss me? Sorry I was away but you know the drill. As I said in my other stories. * Takes deep breath * STUPID MID TERMS! * The walls shake in falcon32 and matt's girl08's writer room. * ANY way on with the story!  
  
At the hospital.the doctor walks over to robin, Starfire, Cyborg, ravens, and ginger. Raven came because the bet was over and done with. Ginger came cause she had vacation on Saturdays.  
  
"I have reached a conclusion about your friends condition."  
  
"What is it?" said Cyborg feeling anxious.  
  
" Well." the doctor paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"WELL?" they all said.  
  
"He's definitely got a concussion. It is most likely to last for a week."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lemma get this straight. So your saying your saying he'll be an like Ed from Ed, de, and eddy for 7 days and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it?"  
  
"My point exactly." The doctor replied.  
  
"Oh great!" ravens said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly something dawned on raven.  
  
"We have to live with an idiot for a week! I need to go lock my door!" raven flew out faster than the speed of light. Literally.  
  
Every one sweat dropped. Beast boy was pretending to be a bird.  
  
"Look at me guys! I'm a bird! Moo!"  
  
Back at the tower.  
  
Beast boy was chasing the chicken around the room.  
  
"Come back chicken!"  
  
He walked up to Cyborg.  
  
" I love chickens Cyborg!"  
  
Robin looked around the control- living- game room area- thingy- what ever.  
  
"Where do you think raven is?"  
  
Cyborg sweat dropped at beast boy.  
  
"Probably barricading her door from him."  
  
He pointed his thumb at the temporary idiot.  
  
In ravens room.  
  
Raven put almost every spell on her door to lock it that she could think of. And a few large objects against it for good measure.  
  
" That should do it."  
  
"Hi raven!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Raven turned around and saw beast boy.  
  
"How- what- why- how did you- but I thought- how did you get in here?" she stuttered.  
  
" The chicken flew me to your window."  
  
Raven sweat dropped.  
  
"Well get out!"  
  
"Okay!" he kneeled down on the ground and started trying to dig a hole in her floor. Keyword: trying. "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole."  
  
Raven sweat dropped.  
  
"Why are you trying to dig a hole in my floor?"  
  
"There's no room at the door."  
  
Raven sweat dropped and looked at the door with her drama statue, (The one with the masks that had a happy face and sad face on it.) dresser, and chest barricading it along with an aurora that was changing colors because of all the spells and enchantments she put on it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She levitated everything back to where it belonged and undid the spells.  
  
"You imbecile. Now, OUT!" her voice echoed off her soundproof walls.  
  
"Beast boy accepts." He skipped out through the door.  
  
Raven sighed. "Like I said. What a sad, strange little man."  
  
One week of torture later...  
  
"DUDE!! WHAT AM I DOING IN A DRESS?!?!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, Then at beast boy.  
  
"Uh, we don't know."  
  
Raven had the anime light bulb over her head again.  
  
"You were asleep and robin did that to you."  
  
Cyborg leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Smooth. Good one."  
  
Robin looked angry, he charged at raven. She stepped out of the way and robin instead charged right into the TV. With his head. He had the anime stars over his head.  
  
" Raven's brother is a brother to raven. And raven's brother is a brother to raven's brother. And I am a brother to raven's brother. And a brother I am!"  
  
He hugged himself when he got up. Cyborg sweat dropped.  
  
" Well put rob."  
  
Raven looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!"  
  
She ran to her room to barricade the door with spells and large objects.again.  
  
Robin stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. "If only pidgins existed." Raven came back down, having successfully barricading her door from the outside. Cyborg got an idea.  
  
"Hey! If we hit him in the head now he'll go back to normal!"  
  
Robin stuck his finger up in the air.  
  
"If only we had a sack of potatoes."  
  
Cyborg sweat dropped. Raven opened her mouth to speak but robin interrupted.  
  
"I love chickens!"  
  
Raven punched robin and knocked him out.  
  
" Like I was about to say. I thought of an idea while barricading my door."  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Robin was in one of the guestrooms and everyone else was barricading him in. Cyborg just set down 3 dressers.  
  
"We shoulda thought of this in the first place. Right Rae?"  
  
Raven placed 5 chairs down with her powers.  
  
" I don't mean to brag but it helps to have at least one sane person it the house."  
  
One week later.  
  
Robin was shouting through the door.  
  
" Hey! What am I doing in here? Get me out of here! Heeellllooooooo!!!! Starfire? Cyborg? Beeeeeeeast booooy? Raven? ANYONE?"  
  
raven walked up to the door.  
  
" robin it's 2:00 am! Can't you wait?"  
  
"oh. Sorry."  
  
Raven walked away to her room. They unlocked the door and let robin out as soon as they got up.  
  
"finally! It was getting hard to breath!"  
  
raven smirked.  
  
"of course. That was to be expected."  
  
Robin's eyes widened.  
  
"you mean you wanted me to die?"  
  
raven shook her head vigorously and put her hands up defencively.  
  
"no, no! not at all. It's just that being in an enclosed space for a week, you were bound to run out of air."  
  
"I was in there for a week!?"  
  
"oops."  
  
She ran to her room.  
  
The next day...  
  
Raven had invented a tracking watch of some sort. She was showing it to everyone.  
  
"ok you enter you objective here see?"  
  
everyone nodded.  
  
"ok you're the little red dot. And your objective is the little blue dot. And now's your chance to self- test for color blindness."  
  
They chuckled.  
  
"ok this is the compass. It points you towards your next objective. You fallow me? Well stop fallowing me or I'll have you arrested. This is the hight meter, not to be confused with the width meter. It tells you how higher or lower you are from your next objective. Get it, got it, good."  
  
They all nodded. Robin looked impressed.  
  
"wow raven! You did all this your self?"  
  
"well actually I got the idea from the Spiderman game."  
  
Beast boy and cyborg looked shocked.  
  
"you played OUR game station?"  
  
"well, actually I bought my own."  
  
They all fainted.  
  
"well it was a good idea!"  
  
cyborg and beast boy woke up.  
  
"I had a terrible dream." Said cyborg.  
  
"yeah, me too. Raven bought a gamestation and played a game. It was scary." Said beast boy.  
  
"I did buy one." raven said  
  
they fainted again. Raven looked confused.  
  
"what?"  
  
she left when they all came to.  
  
The next day...  
  
Beast bot and cyborg came back from the mall. They found some caption underpants books and were both reading in the living- control- game area- room- thingy- what ever. Raven came in.  
  
"woah! Did someone suck me into the twighlight zone and not tell me?" 


	8. THE END or is it?

A/n: hhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM BBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK! Disclaimer: I don't own Billy Madison or Teen Titans. If I did own teen titans I wouldn't be writing this. I would be making an episode or even a movie. As for Billy Madison well you know the drill.  
  
Robin walked in.  
  
"Hey raven!"  
  
"Robin, do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I hear twighlight zone music. Observe."  
  
She pointed to beast boy and Cyborg. Robin followed her finger and jumped and dropped all the sandwiches he was carrying.  
  
"WOAH! I hear it too."  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"Wait, raven. I have a better idea."  
  
He started humming jeopardy as he walked away. Beast boy looked at them.  
  
"SSSHHHHHH!"  
  
" I hear the music again."  
  
That night...  
  
"Where is raven?!? She should be home by now! Where is she?!"  
  
"Why do you ask beast boy? Do you have a crush on her or something?"  
  
Beast boy threw popcorn at Cyborg.  
  
"Oooooooo. I think that means he does." Taunted Cyborg again.  
  
Beast boy went up in front of him and started making faces at him.  
  
"Do that face again and I swear."  
  
Beast boy did the pig face again. Cyborg made to ram him, but beast boy moved out of the way and Cyborg ran into the newly, newly fixed TV. Raven walked in just as Cyborg got up with the anime stars circling his head. The key indicator in my story of you know what.  
  
"If only birds could fly."  
  
Raven looked at Cyborg.  
  
"I'll be you know where doing you know what. Then I'll come down and help you do you know what God knows when."  
  
Every one looked at raven. And said in union while Cyborg started zooming around pretending he was a plane, "OK!"  
  
One hour later you could see large objects blocked the entire door.  
  
One week later Cyborg was better and everyone was having dinner while Starfire was in the TV.control.game. room thing.  
  
"I will now see why my friend were acting so strangely."  
  
She rammed her head into the TV.  
  
Everyone came in when they heard the newly, newly, newly fixed TV break. Raven again went to barricade her door. While she went up the stairs she started muttering things to herself.  
  
"OH, MAN! We really keep that repair guy in business don't we?" said Cyborg.  
  
They put Starfire in the guestroom and went out to eat while the handy man fixed the TV.  
  
The next day...  
  
Raven woke up and went to the cupboard to get some tea bags. She opened it and jumped back.  
  
"Aaaaahh!"  
  
Yes, people. It was Starfire in the cupboard. How you ask? Well, let's see.  
  
*Scene cuts to the guestroom. *  
  
We see burn marks on furniture with shards of burnt wood and clothing scattered everywhere.  
  
Scene cuts back to the kitchen. *  
  
Raven was showing the titans what Starfire was doing.  
  
"I present to you. the idiot in the cupboard."  
  
Believe it or not, the stupidity lasted for a year. Raven got so agrivated she beat up starfire, afterwards she announced that she wanted to go back to school. Cyborg jumped off the tower in a suicide attempt but survived. We see the titans chaseing starfire around the room when she came back to her senses. Strangely she remembers everything that happened. Music started in the backround. Raven started singing. (ok script means singing, and quote marks mean talking. Got it?)  
  
"uh oh." Said raven.  
  
"what?" asked beast boy.  
  
"starfire must've gotten ahold of one of my potions."  
  
Beast boy gulped. "which one?"  
  
"the one that makes people sing."  
  
"uh oh." Said everybody.  
  
The music got louder.  
  
Raven: yes I will go back to school. And achieve victory. No one can take what the titans have built, unless that person is me.  
  
Raven groaned.  
  
Beast boy: raven, sweet raven, I knew you would go back. No one can stop you if you try. Don't I have a nice hat?  
  
Raven used her powers to push him out of the room.  
  
Starfire: raven, I thank you, for beating the crap out of me. I see things so clearly now. I choose my destiny.  
  
Beast boy reentered the room.  
  
Everyone: we're here to help you raven! Go back to school and stay! You gotta work real hard and stick it out till graduation day!  
  
Cyborg entered the room.  
  
Cyborg: hey kids! I bet you thought that I was dead! But when I fell over I just broke my leg and put a hemorage in my head!  
  
~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~ 


End file.
